Secrets
by countrypanther14
Summary: Sequel to Near's Past: It has been a little over two months since Matt was diagnosed with cancer. Now he's back in New Jersey to get his treatment and find out how he really feels about Near'solder sister Amelia. I own nothing, R&R. And I'm sorry if the summary sucks.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the sequel to 'Near's Past'. R&R please.**

* * *

The airport seemed rather quiet as Matt stood at baggage claim so he could grab his suitcase.

"I still don't understand why we came back." Mello yawned.

"Because I have something to take care of." Matt said. "But we'll deal with that in the morning. Right now, let's just find a hotel." He picked up his suitcase and dragged Mello out to his car before driving to a hotel.

Once they were checked in, Mello threw his luggage onto the floor of their room, and tossed himself onto the bed.

Matt looked at Mello as he slept before he walked out onto the balcony and stared at the moon. It had been a little over two months since he was diagnosed with cancer, and took his file to hide it. Now, he was back in New Jersey to get his treatments, and put the files back. He stood there on the balcony for what seemed like hours before going back and side and stripping down to his boxers, sliding into his bed as Mello snorted and twitched in his sleep.

"Night Mello." he yawned.

"Go to bed." Mello grunted.

* * *

The sound of Matt vomiting was what woke Mello up, and just laying there listening was not doing anything for him getting back to sleep. He sat up and got out of his bed, heading for the bathroom as Matt choked and coughed.

"Matt," he yawned. "You okay?"

"Mello." Matt grunted through gritted teeth. "Do me a favor. And get me. To a. Freaking hospital."

"Okay." Mello said. He helped his friend to his feet and dragged him out to the car, speeding down the streets as fast as he could so he could find a hospital, only to get pulled over by the cops. "What?!" he snapped.

"Do you have any idea how fast you were going sir?" the cop asked.

"Officer." Mello growled. "You can ticket me for speeding later. But my friend is having severe chest and abdominal pain, and I have to get him to a hospital."

"Step out of the vehicle please." the officer said.

Mello growled and stepped out of the car as Matt stifled a coughing fit. "Take it easy." he said. "You'll be okay."

Matt grabbed Mello by his wrist and almost crushed it. "Hurry," he choked. "It's getting worse." He let go of Mello and started coughing again, threatening to throw up all over his shoes as Mello looked at the cop.

When the sound of something splattering against the dashboard hit his ears, Mello looked over and saw blood all over Matt's hand and the dashboard, and some was running down his chin. "Officer, we have a problem." he said. "I'll meet you at the station." He jumped back into the car and sped off down the street as the cop went after him, sirens blaring as he turned the corner.

He looked over at Matt from the corner of his eye, and saw him struggling to stay awake. "Matt, don't you dare fall asleep. We're almost to the hospital." he said.

"Mello," Matt choked out. "I'm sorry." He coughed up more blood as Mello slowed down a little. "I should've told you."

"About what?" Mello asked.

Matt chuckled and winced as Mello pulled into the hospital parking lot. "Sorry." he slumped forward.

"Matt?" Mello asked. "Matt? Come on Mattie, wake up." He pressed two fingers to his neck and felt nothing. "Matt, don't screw with me." Tears started to roll down his face as he shook Matt, jumping out of the car as a paramedic rushed over.

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

Matt groaned and tried to lift his head up, only to vomit and cough up more blood as he fell from Mello's arms.

"Does it look like everything's okay?" Mello asked as he tried to help Matt up.

The paramedic knelt down beside Matt and checked his pulse before putting two fingers in her mouth and whistling for two more paramedics to bring over a gurney.

* * *

**R&R. And hopefully I can update soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter. R&R.**

* * *

Mello sat in the waiting room of the hospital as he waited to hear news on Matt. When he got up to get a chocolate bar from the vending machine, he didn't feel hungry at all.

"Miheal." a voice said.

Mello looked over and saw Amelia standing there in blue-ish green scrubs, and a clipboard pressed against her chest. "Amelia." he said. He looked down and saw Near on a pair of crutches. "Near."

"What's going on?" Near asked. "I saw paramedics rush Matt in a few hours ago."

"I don't know." Mello said. "He was having chest pains, and when we were driving, we got pulled over. And then he started to cough up blood,and-" he sniffled and tried not to cry in front of them, but Amelia put a hand on his shoulder anyway.

"It's okay." she said. "What's important is that you got him here."

"Do you even know what's wrong with him?" Mello asked.

"No, we don't have his file." she said. "Someone took it. Along with yours and Nate's."

"I think I know where they are then." he said.

* * *

**-Time Skip-**

Everything felt fuzzy as Matt regained consciousness, and Mello was standing there with Amelia and Near. "What happened?" he asked.

Mello grabbed the pillow from behind Matt's head and started hitting him with it. "How. Could. You. Not. Tell. Me. You. Had. Cancer?" he asked as he continued to hit him.

"I didn't want you all to worry." Matt said, shielding himself with his arms. "Besides," he grabbed the pillow from Mello and put it behind his head. "The night I was diagnosed was the night when Near woke up, and we spent two months worrying about him."

"But Matt." Amelia said. "Waiting for a coma patient to wake up, is a lot different than treating a cancer patient."

"How?" Matt asked.

"You don't know how the patient's body will react to the treatments." she said. "And you're stuck worrying whether you live or die. And before you even say that it was just like Nate's coma, at least he didn't have to see the fear in everyone's eyes if something went wrong, he didn't have to suffer through all the pain."

"So?" he asked. "What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is, that suffering through cancer, can be worse than being in a coma." Near said, a single tear rolling down his face. "When you're in a coma, people stop caring after about six months, they just put on a show. When you have cancer, people will always worry about you. So yeah, being in a coma and having cancer are different."

"Fine." Matt said. "You're right, I was an idiot for trying to hide my cancer."

"You think." the three others said in unison.

"Now what?" Matt asked.

"We'll put on chemo tomorrow, hopefully that does the trick." Amelia said. She left the room to get back to her job as Matt sighed and started coughing again, wincing at his chest pain.

"So what happened?" he asked. "I don't remember anything after the hotel."

"I was driving you here and got pulled over." Mello said. "And then you coughed up blood. When we finally got here, they had to rush you in so they could drain the fluid and blood from your lungs. Which was a lot."

"Wow." Matt said. "Now I really feel stupid."

Mello kept a hard, long look at Matt before sighing and rubbing his head. "Just don't scare me like that again." he said.

* * *

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter. R&R**

* * *

Matt woke up the next morning in a pain filled haze as Mello walked in with a chocolate bar in his hand.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Hurts." Matt groaned.

"What does? Your chest?"

Matt shook his head.

"Stomach?"

"Think lower." Matt grimaced.

"Oh!" Mello said, his blue eyes widening. "I'll get a doctor."

* * *

"Well, that could've gone better." Amelia said as she wrote something down on her clipboard.

"Shut up." Matt said, his cheeks still red with embarrassment at the exam she had to give him.

"Well, luckily there are no new tumors." she said. "But we'll have to start chemo sooner than we thought.

"Awesome." he said sarcastically.

* * *

"It doesn't look that bad." Mello said.

"It may look harmless, but they're literally pumping poison through my blood to try to kill the cancer." Matt said, looking at the IV line in his arm. He looked up at the ceiling and gagged as Mello put a bucket under his mouth. "This is torture." he groaned.

"If you didn't hide this for two months, we wouldn't be in this situation." Mello said.

"Actually, chemo can take a long time, that and the radiation that he'll have to go through." Near said as he hobbled into the room on his crutches.

"Who asked you?" Mello snapped.

"Mihael." Amelia snapped.

"Yes ma'am." he said, knowing to leave Near alone.

Matt looked up at Mello and laughed, running his hand over his now bald head. "We haven't even been here a week, and already you're her bitch." he said.

"Whatever." Mello said. "I'm going out. Just let me rub your head for luck."

Matt swatted Mello's hand away and got ino a cat fight with him before he left.

* * *

"Hey Matt." Amelia said, walking into the room in a pair of black jeans and a 'Hollywood Undead' T-shirt.

"Hey." he said.

"How're you feeling?" she asked, sitting down beside his bed.

"Well, I'm still puking, my head hurts, and I think I'm starting to get sores in my throat." he said.

"Well, that's normal for the chemo." she said. "And I have to head home. I have school in the morning."

"That's right, I keep forgetting that you're still in high school." he said.

"Yeah. But I'm a science and math geek, so I'm actually a year ahead of my class."

"So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"You should." she said. She kissed his forehead and left as Matt blushed again.

When Matt was sure Amelia was gone, he grabbed his phone from the table next to his bed and sifted through the call log as he tried to find L's current number. _Dammit L. _he thought. _ Why do you have to have so many numbers?"_

When he found Watari's number, he called it and waited for someone to answer.

"Hello?" Watari said.

"Watari, where's L?" Matt asked. "I want to talk to him."

* * *

**And I have to end this with another cliffhanger. R&R**


End file.
